A microwave oven is a common appliance used to heat or cook food, and its principle is to generate microwave using a microwave source. The microwave makes water molecules in food generate high-frequency oscillation, so as to generate friction heat to heat or cook the food.
The conventional microwave oven includes a power source, a microwave source, a chamber, and a door, etc. The microwave source is a core component used for generating microwave, and it is stimulated by a high-voltage power to generate microwave. The microwave is transmitted through the waveguide and coupled to the chamber used for storing food. The microwave source of the conventional microwave oven generates microwave using a magnetron, in which the magnetron is operated at a working voltage of around 4000 volts. Therefore, an electrical safety hazard exists, the wastage is large, and the shape of the microwave oven is limited since the volume of the magnetron is so large.
At present, the semiconductor microwave technology is under a rapid development. The efficiency of generating microwave by the semiconductor is improved, the cost is lower, the weight becomes lighter, and the power density per unit volume becomes larger and larger, which makes the semiconductor microwave technology possible in the microwave oven application. However, limited by the semiconductor device, the output power level of the semiconductor microwave source is relatively low. Therefore, it is difficult to meet the required power output of the microwave oven.